


Reformation Facility

by Mobysimo



Series: Age Regression Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Latex, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: In the futere, after a large terrorist group is taken down, a few of the prisoners are taken to a new, experimental facility. Follow one of the inmates and find out what happens to them.





	Reformation Facility

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this fic. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it.

In the year 2063, the world was beginning to enter what many would consider a golden age. Technology had advanced to a previously unseen level, as complete manipulation of the body was becoming a very real possibility, robots were commonplace in factories and stores and the energy problem were on the verge of being solved due to the invention of portable fusion reactors.

 

However, not everything was perfect in this world. As every time when new technology is introduced, there was resistance from the population of the world, and in this case, it was quite brutal resistance to change. When the first of the world changing technologies became widely available, it started off as simple protests, people saying that the machines would take their jobs, that humanity should not depend on machines. Despite the fact that at the same time the robots were released, the governments also opened hundreds of jobs at the robot manufacturing plants and new programming jobs also opened up, but the mobs collection outside would not hear of it, instead they simply moved on from peaceful protests to riots and vandalism, with stores that sold domestic robots being completely destroyed, with graffiti completely covering the walls on the inside as ripped apart robots laid all over the floors of the stores, wires and bolts strewn all over. What seemed at the time to be a light bit of violent protesting was instead the very beginning of what turned out to be globe wide attacks, though for some time it was relatively quiet, aside from a few break ins, but it was not really until the release of the next tech release that they made their move, on the evening before Genetic Therapies were made available to the world, they attacked, and escalated from a small group of vandals into a private military force, and they did not hold back for their first attack.

 

The newly dubbed ‘Neo-Luddites’ surrounded the lab and took everyone within hostage, planting EMP bombs all over it as well as smashing every single one of the Gene-Treatment beds, ruining years of work and the possibilities to cure hundreds of diseases with the detonation of the EMP. The next day was one that everyone remembered for years to come, as the leader of the Neo-Luddites’ leader hijacked hundreds of televisions and computers to transmit their declaration

 

“I’m sure that by now, most of you have heard of what happened in France yesterday” the man had said in a cold voice “Now we are here to explain why. We have been called Neo-Luddites by the governments. While we were at first insulted, we have now embraced this name and we will act accordingly. We shall not rest until this unholy technology is gone from our world!” the man shouted “Robots; Genetic tampering; Messing with the very idea of humanity?! We have gone too far, and if we don’t stop, we will destroyed by our own hubris! While our actions will be judged badly, we shall still fight to stop humanity from going down this dark road!”

 

With those words coming from his mouth, the unhinged man cut off the transmision, panic spreading through the world as it did, until one day the UN called for many countries around the world, to come together and unite against this terrorist force, which many of them answered the call for. The US, Canada, Britain, Germany, Chile, Russia and Japan and joined to what the public had called the Techno-Support Unit. Despite the huge number advantage, the TSU was having problems with tracking down the group, as they kept bouncing around from nation to nation, being almost impossible to track down due to the lack of tech used by the Neo-Luddites, but they eventually caught a break after three years on a wild goose chase. A member of the task force on break in Australia happed to find, by sheer luck and an accident in the post, he found a letter sent from Neo-Luddite headquarters to a cell in New Zealand, they managed to track them down to an underground facility deep in the Australian Outback. Within a few days, the base was raided and completely obliterated, with almost every high ranking member of the group being taken prisoner. However, the group was much larger than anyone had actually accounted for, leading to a emergency meeting of the UN to try and figure out how they were going to be handled.

 

“Is everyone present?” the Secretary General asked as she looked around the room, the seven representatives sitting around the table nodded, she sighed as she took her own seat “Then lets get this meeting started, shall we?”

 

“Very well” a blonde woman with a thick scottish accent said to her right “So, what is the exact number of prisoners from the raid?”

 

“It’s around twenty five thousand” the man to the Secretary General’s left said with a russian accent, moving a pile of folders towards the center of the table, where everyone reached and grabbed one

 

“That’s… A lot more than we thought there would be…” the american representative saix, reading over the file

 

“Same here” the canadian rep said, flipping through the files as well before looking up at the rest of the group with a frown “This is a problem…”

 

“What do you mean?” the woman representing japan wondered, looking up from her files

 

“There is no way that Canada can take all of the prisoners as we had agreed” he explained, setting down the folder as he looked at the other members of the TSU

 

“Why?” the Secretary General wondered

 

“Our prisons are not large enough to hold all of these people!” he explained, running his hands through his hair “The max we can hold is around twenty thousand. Maybe twenty one if we managed to get the stuffed in there!”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, that we can do something else with the remaining five thousand?” the Secretary General asked the assembled group, looking around the rest of them

 

“I afraid that we cannot” the russian rep said, laying his hands down on the table “Our prisons are currently going through major retrofits. We are not capable of taking this many criminals in”

 

“Same” both the british and american reps said at the same time, which made the Secretary General rub her forehead in annoyance

 

“Damn it!” she hissed as she looked up and stared at the japanese rep “What about Japan?”

 

“Speaking of traditional prisons, we can’t take them either” the woman said, shaking her head

 

“Fuck!” the elected leader of the UN hissed, smacking her palm against the table “You said traditional prison. Does that mean there's a non traditional one?”

 

“Eh, in a manner of speaking” the woman said, digging through her case and pulling out a green folder “At the moment it's not a prison, but it is something we could possibly work with”

 

“At this point, I would take anything…” she muttered as she took the folder and opened it, quickly skimming through it, her eyes slowly wideding in shock “I-Is this real?”

 

“Yes” the rep said, nodding “At the moment, it was just released to the public for clinical uses, but with more powerful measures, we can make it work for other things”

 

“What exactly would these measures be?” the general said, a frown on her face as she passed the folder to russian rep “Beacuse otherwise, they would still be the same people!”

 

“That’s the biggest problem we have with this” the woman responded, shaking her head

 

“I believe we can help with that part” the russian rep said, handing the folder to the man sitting next to him “We have research from back in the seventies that could help in this situation”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course” the russian man said with a smile on his face”Naturally, we would need experts in the field to use it-”

 

“No worries, we can provide those” the Canadian rep said as she closed the folder, setting down in front of her

 

“Perfect” the russian said “Then all we have to do is get the project approved and get to work”

 

“What do you say ma’am?” the japanese rep asked. The secretary General took a deep breath and looked at all of the members around her, the determination clear in their eyes

 

“Alright” she said “But only if we do a trial run first. Pick around twenty of them you think it would work on the best and test on the first. I don’t want to end up sending them to death, am I clear?”

 

“Of course” the japanese rep said with a smile “But I think you will enjoy the results of it, believe me”

 

 

Scott Melvin Timberlin sat in his cell, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened the last few days. He, like hundreds of his friends, had been working at the base of operations of the Neo-Luddites, helping them out with numbers and distributions

 

“This is what I get for going with the guys who attacked others…” he muttered to himself under his breath

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” his cell mate shouted, glaring at him

 

“Ah” he sighted, slowly sitting up to look at the other man in the face “I mean, this is what I get for joining up with terrorists”

 

“We are not terrorists you idiot!” the man sneered, getting and walking over to Scott “We are liberators! We were to free the world of the horrifying grip of techno-”

 

“Spare me the fucking lecture mate” the native australian said, crossing his arms and starring the guy down “I didn’t join cuse I believe in your mission. I joined ‘cause I was poor and needed cash.”

 

“So, you're just one of the hired helps!” the man said, steeping backwards and staring at Scott with a look of disgust

 

“Yep” the man said, laying back down on the bed, still not taking his eyes off his violent cell mate “Sorry to disappoint you. I think a few more of your ‘true believers’ are a few cells down if you want to shout at the them” his cell mate didn’t respond, he simply growled and walked away back to his corner, leaving Scott alone once again. He sighted and returned his attention to the ceiling as he closed his eyes, attempting to get a small modicum of sleep now that he had some quiet. That peace lasted for around two minutes before he heard a loud rasping sound against the cell’s bars

 

“Wakey wakey!” he heard one of the guards sing at them, much to his annoyance

 

“Ugh” he grunted as he sat up and looked over, seeing the guard smirking at him, twirling a pair of handcuffs on his hands

 

"Come on ‘mate’” the guard said in a mocking fake accent as he unlocked the door, giving the other man a warning glare “You got picked for something”

 

“What is it?” Scott asked as he yawned, walking over to the uniformed man, his eyes still slightly droopy as he held out his arms

 

“Not for me to tell” the guard said, slapping the cuffs around his wrists and leading him away, slamming the door behind him and leaving the other man glaring at the two of them as he muttered obscenities under his breath at the two men. Scott simply kept walking in silence as the guard led him through more cells, almost all of them packed with people, most of them were up against the bars, shouting insults at the guard and couple of them at Scott

 

“Oh be quiet all of you!” the guard shouted as the two of them got to a small door opened it up and shoved Scott inside “Take a seat, they’ll call you up later”

 

“Yeah, thanks mate” the australian muttered as he got back on his feet

 

“Scott?” he heard a familiar voice ask. He looked up and smiled at little when he saw who spoke

 

“Hey Matt” he said as he walked forward a little to get closer to his friend. Said friend was sitting on a bench on the wall, next to around twenty other people, all of them wearing the same orange jumpsuit and all of them had cuffs on their wrists, just like Scott “So, you got caught too huh?”

 

“Yeah” the dark haired man said with a shrug

 

“That sucks” Scott said as he took a seat right next to his friend “I thought that since you weren’t there, you might have gotten out without a problem”

 

“Well, I had gotten away at first” Matt explained to his blonde friend “But it turns out that however was in charge of the list of hired hands either wasn't able to burn them or just chose to throw all of us under the bus along with them, because the wankers showed up outside my house a few hours after the raid”

 

“Sheesh, their a lot faster than I thought” Scott muttered under his breath as he remembered the armed troops smashing down the door of the entrance to the base and slamming him to the ground, riffling through his desk

 

“Yeah, I know” Matt exhaled,leaning against his head against the wall “So, how's the prison been so far for you?”

 

“Not too bad honestly” he answered “Only problem is that the guy with me is one of the fanatics”

 

“Wow, that sucks” Matt whistled

 

“Yeah, I know. What about you?”

 

“I’ve had it a bit worse than you” Matt said, yawning a bit “I don’t a cell mate, but the guys around me never shut up. They just kept chanting about the evils of technology and other crap like that. It was maddening”

 

“Bloody hell!” Scott exclaimed “How are you still sane?”

 

“I have no clue” Matt said, shaking his head, which made both of them chuckle a little. As soon as the two where done laughing, they heard the the hissing sound of a door sliding open

 

“Alright you lot!” a angry voice with a british accent screamed at them, the rest of the people standing up

 

“Guess it's time to find out what they want” Matt whispered as the two of them got to their feet and followed the rest of the people out the door and into what looked like a front garden of some kind, with a stern man and woman standing in front of the large group, who was told to assemble around them

 

“Alright” the man said with a thick british accent “The lot of you are the best we're gonna get huh?”

 

“Yes sir” one of the guards said, walking forwards and handing the man a list “These are the ones who fit the descriptions of what they were looking for”

 

“Alright then” the woman said before turning to the crowd “All right, all of you know that most of you are looking at twenty to thirty years in prison and a few are looking at life behind bars”

 

“Yeah, no need to rub it in” Scott muttered under his breath as she kept speaking

 

“But, where here to present a different option to you” the man continued from where the woman had left off “We are here to bring around twenty prisoners to a new experimental new prison, where your sentence will be incredibly reduced if you follow the instructions you are given to the letter. If you do not, you will be punished, and-”

 

“Mate, pinch me” Scott whispered to Matt, his eyes shining “This is perfect!”

 

“Perfect?!” Matt hissed back, looking at the blonde like he was insane “Dude, have you ever seen a Clockwork Orange?!”

 

“Oh calm down, it won't be like that” Scott said back dismissively “To do this it had to be approved by the UN. They wouldn't do something like what happened in that movie”

 

“Any volunteers?” the woman asked

 

“Me!” Scott said, taking a step forwards, glancing back at Matt with an expectant look on his face

 

“Don’t look at me mate” Matt said, backing a little “I’m not going to be a part of a crazy science experiment”

 

“You're loss” Scott said, shrugging as he turned back to the pair in front as the final few people walked forwards

 

“Alright then. Guards, take the rest inside!” the guards nodded and hereded the rest of the group inside, leaving only the pair, the twenty volunteers and a couple of soldiers

 

“Alright, now the lot of you are going to be leaving on those” the man said, pointing behind him to a couple of large helicopters “But you will have to be put to sleep. If you any complaints, the door back to the prison is right there” he pointed back to the entrance. Not a single soul moved backwards, instead, they all followed the troops to the choppers and sat down where they were indicated. One of the soldiers walked up to Scott, a syringe in hand and looked at him

 

“You ready?” she asked

 

“Y-Yeah” Scott stammered nervously, the soldier nodded and grasped his head with one hand and injected the needle into his neck “Gah!” the blonde haired man exclaimed in discomfort as the world around him began to blur and go dark

 

“That’s all of them sir” he heard the soldier say as the room turned completely black and he lost consciousness.

 

 

Scott groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, shielding them slightly from the bright lights that assaulted them. After around a second to adjust, he blinked and took in his new surroundings

 

“The hell…?” he mumbled in confusion. He and the rest of the prisoners weren’t on a helicopter anymore. Instead they were all in a big, traditional prison bus, with most of the other volunteers still passed out, a couple of the unconsciously snuggling up to the person sitting closest to them “Pfft” he chuckled, trying to keep the volume down to not wake the one sitting right next to him, he turned and glanced out the window. On the outside was completely different that the area where the UN prison was located, instead of the grey skies and buildings that surrounded everything, this was nothing but green, trees and shrubbery everywhere his eyes could see, with the occasional animal running across what little of the road he could see “Where am I?”

 

“Ah, so one of you finally woke up!” a voice next to him said, which made him jump in shock. Taking a look to his side, he saw one of the guards from eliear looking over him “Good. I was starting to think the dose was a bit stronger than what we thought”

 

“Dose? What did you inject us with?”

 

“Nothing that concerns you” the man said with a glare before pulling out a tablet “But since you're the first one awake, I need to ask you some questions”

 

“Uh, why?” Scott wondered, which earned him another glare from the man

 

“Because we need to make sure our records are good” the guard sneered in response “Now, your name is Scott Timberlin, right?”

 

"Yes” the man said

 

“Your 28 years old?”

 

“Yes I am” Scott answered again, looking at the guard funny

 

“Alright then…” the man murmured under his breath as he taped the screen a few times “Final question. What do you do?”

 

“Huh?” Scott exclaimed, looking at the man in confusion “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“What was your occupation before” the guard explained, frowning at him

 

“That is a very poorly worded question” the prisoner muttered under his breath before giving the answer “I was an accountant”

 

“Alright” the guard said, turning off the tablet and putting it away “We may have to ask these again a few time when the records update”

 

“Wait, why would you need to-” Scott stopped talking midsencete as the man simply turned around and walked to the back of the bus, where he could see that another of the prisoners had woken up “Rude ass…” he muttered as he turned his attention back to the outside world, his attention drifting as he watched the trees pass by. He simply stared for what felt like half an hour, hearing the guard asking the same questions he had asked him to every single one of the other prisoners, but then he felt the bus begin to slow down

 

“Well, guess we made it” he heard one of the other people in the back say as he glanced forwards to see where they where. He couldn't see much, other than a large sign that had japanese text on it, along with cartoons of what seemed to be kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was wearing what could be considered some kind of butler costume, except that just simply wearing a tuxedo, he was instead wearing shorts and a pair of sneakers for the bottom part of the outfit, while the girl was wearing what could be seen a stereotypical maid’s outfit, expect that, like the cartoon boy next to her, was wearing a pair of sneakers instead of the high heels that would match the rest of the outfit. Both of the kids had a speech bubble coming from their mouths, each with more japanese characters in them, which left Scott even more confused than he already was

 

“Okay, at least one of my questions got answered....” the blonde prisoner thought as the bus began to move once again, the sign quickly passing by “Where in Japan. But what the hell is with that sign? I thought we were going to some jail or lab or something…” he was snapped out of these thoughts as the bus once again slowed to a stop, the guards standing up, one of them walking forward a little bit

 

“Alright, listen up!” the man screamed at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of everyone “You will walk out of the bus in a line and then split into two groups. Men on the left, women on the right” with that, the door opened, and most of the guards stepped outside, leaving only a few that guided the prisoners outside. When he stepped out of the door, Scott had to admit, he was more impressed by what he saw. In front of him where two large structures, one on the left and one on the right, both of which seemed to be around ten stories high, with windows on plenty of them, and both of them were surrounded by huge brick walls with barbed wire on the top of it

 

“Well, guess it is a prison” Scott thought, looking around at the large amounts of guards, some of which were wearing military outfits and somewhere wearing a weird white and red outfit “Guess they work here”. Seeing the groups separate , he went to the left, along with the rest of the men, where one of the red and white guards looked him over with a critical eye. He nodded and began walking towards the left building, signaling for the group to follow, which is what they did, passing through a large gate which sealed behind them and entered what seemed to be a lobby of some kind, where the guard stopped and turned around to face them all

 

“Alright then” the man said with a thick japanese accent clear in his voice “All of you volunteered for this, but make no mistake, you are still prisoners here! Am I clear!?”

 

“Yes!” Scott, along with the rest of the men said in response

 

“Good!” the man continued “Then you will understand this. You will follow every instruction you are give, no matter how insane or stupid it might sound, understood?”

 

“Yes!” the prisoners repeated

 

“Perfect” the man said with a grin that made Scott slightly nervous. Instead on continuing, the man gave a signal to the guards, who walked up to the prisoners and handed them a package each “These packages contain your new prison uniforms, when you are taken to your rooms, you are expected to put the on immediately and will not remove them unless instructed to. Guards, take the subjects to their rooms, please” without another word, the guards grabbed prisoners by the shoulder, Scott included and led away to the back of the room, where four large elevators resided. Scott looked back to the guard who was leading him, a woman and gave a quick smile

 

“Hey, could you please not sq-”

 

“Quiet” she hissed as the elevator doors slid shut and he felt the thing begin to move up “I’m not here to be your friend, is that clear?”

 

“C-Crystal” Scott muttered under his breath as the elevator doors slid open to reveal a marble hallway with doors on the sides

 

“Good” the guard said as the walked forwards until they reached a door with a label marked #2230 next to it. Without warning, the guard pushed Scott inside the room with a nasty smile on her face “Have fun” she pushed a button on the outside that shut the door, which seemed to blend into the white marble wall perfectly that, if he hadn’t been looking at it when it closed, he could have confused for a wall

 

“Well, she’s angry about something…” Scott muttered as he got to his feet and looked around “What the hell!?” the cell was completely empty, just a white cube with no markings of any kind on them “Is this some kind of sick joke?!”

 

“Prisoner #2230” the voice of the guard from earlier came from the intercom “Put on your uniform now”

 

“What!?” Scott screamed in anger “Look, you left me in a room with nothing in it!”

 

“Put your uniform on” the guard repeated “You will get your answers afterwards.” Seeing no way to argue, Scott stripped off his old orange jumpsuit and opened the package he was give, shocked by what was inside, a white, shiny latex shirt and a pair of black latex shorts so small, he thought they were boxers at first

 

“Uh, what the hell is this?” he stammered, his cheeks lighting up bright red as he looked over the revealing outfit, but he got no response “Fine, I’ll put it on…” he muttered under his breath as he squeezed himself into the shirt and had to remove his boxers to fit into the shorts “There!” he said, blushing a deep scarlet at the bulge on front of his boxers “Now can I get room with a damn bed in it!?” there was no response from the intercom, instead he heard a loud hissing noise from his right, to which he turned quickly and was left slightly shocked by. The wall had slid open and what seemed to be a strange, silver metallic tube had been moved out, a glass door on it opening up. Walking closer to it, Scott saw that the inside was completely coated by a plush purple material and that at the top on one side was an expensive looking pillow “Is this my bed?” he asked out loud to no one

 

“Attention subjects” an automated voice rang through the intercom “Lights will go out in around one minute. Please enter your sleep tubes now”

 

“Guess it is” Scott said, yawning slightly “Guess whatever they put in me left me drowsy…” seeing no other option, the blonde climbed inside of the tube and rested his head on the pillow, the glass sealing itself behind him with a hiss

 

“Subject 2230 within sleep tube” the voice rang once again, the light of his cell turning off completely, leaving him in pitch darkness

 

“H-Hey wait a second!” Scott stammered “C-Can get a normal bed please? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep in thi-” he interrupted by a hissing sound coming from above him, which left the capsule with a strange smell “Wait, what are you doi…” Scott muttered as a wave of drowsiness overcame him as he rested his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Scott groaned as he felt light smack against his closed eyes, making him turn in his sleep in an attempt to shield himself, but no matter where he turned, the light still hit them

 

“Alright alright, I’m up!” he exclaimed as he yawned loudly and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked around his empty plain white room “Well, this place certainly hasn’t gotten more exciting in the night…” he muttered as he climbed out of his tube and stretched, hearing his back pop “Gah, that feels good!”

 

“Good morning 2230” the voice from last night chirped from the speaker, the hidden door sliding open for him “Please step outside of your room”

 

“Step outside?” Scott said as he walked to the open door “Guess it's time for roll call or something…” he stepped out into the wide white hallway, seeing that the others had done the same, all of them standing around as the doors sealed behind them as guards walked in between them

 

“Morning everyone” one of the guards said as he looked over everyone “Good to see everyone is here. Now, it's time for you to learn your schedule for the day” he looked around to see if everyone was still listening “Right now, this is going to be the only time we have this type of discussion. Instead they would simply be guards standing here to make sure you go where you're meant to. Right after wake up, you will head to the mess hall, which is in that direction” he pointed to a door at the back of the hall “After that, you will be handed a paper to choose your job for the rest of your time here. After that you will eat lunch and will then attend a class till dinner which will be in your rooms, and afterwards will come lights out. Any questions?” not a single person moved, to which the man smirked “All right then, then get to breakfest people!” with those words, the man turned around and walked off, the guards signaling the prisoners to move

 

“Alright alright!” Scott said as one of the guards shoved him forwards “Calm down, pal, I’m going!” the blonde shook his head as he walked down the hall and passed through the door, seeing the prisoners who entered before him glancing at the chairs, which he saw where numbered “Guess we have pre-determined seats…” he mumbled as he looked around, walking towards the window at the far side of the room, searching for a chair with his prison number on it, finding it right next to the window “Nice! Guess I got lucky with the draw here!” he exclaimed as he took a seat on the chair. As soon as he sat down, a loud whirring noise came from underneath as a small section of the floor opening up and a small table rose, locking him into the spot. On top of the table was a glass filled to the top with cool milk and a plate with steaming oatmeal on it, and a small spoon next to it

 

“Enjoy your meals” the synthetic voice chirped to all of the people sitting down. Ignoring the grumblings of the other inmates, he grabbed the spoon and began eating the oatmeal. He smiled as the warm cereal touched his tongue, sending tingles all through his body as it slid down his throat

 

“Man, this stuff is great!” Scott muttered, his mouth still full of oat as he reached over and grabbed the glass of milk and started chugging it. Just like the oatmeal, the milk left a nice tingling sensation as it passed over his tongue, and it left a similar one as it went over his throat, leaving him with a slight buzz as the rest of the inmates ate their foods, only for a hissing to interrupt his feelings as a shrill voice sounded through the room

 

“Alright all of you!” a female guards screamed at them, pacing around the room, looking around at the people still locked behind the tables as tubes began to drop from the ceiling, with small arms extending and picking up the empty glasses and bowls and left behind pieces of paper and small black markers “Right now in front of you there are papers with different options for your chores here”

 

“Chores?” Scott thought as he looked over the list in front of him “Strange choice of words…” he fingered the marker as he read over the list under his breath “Sweeping… Dusting… Organizing… These are really strange things to be doing in a prison, but I guess it's fine” he mumbled as he circled the box that read ‘Organizing’ then placed the marker back down. As soon as he did that, the tube dropped once again and the arms grasped the paper and marker, taking them up as another loud hissing sound came from below him, the table returning to the area below them, leaving him free to stand up

 

“Alright then. The work area is in the door behind me” she said, pointing to a large set of dual doors “After you're through, look for a room with your selected chore and enter” as soon as she finished speaking, the doors behind her opened up

 

“Whoa, guess this place is a lot more wired than I originally thought it was…” Scott muttered as he got to his feet and walked through the door, along with a few other prisoners. He walked forth a little until he saw a rectangle in the wall with a small plaque to the left that read ‘Organization’ “I’m guessing it's like me cell’s door” he stepped in, and the wall sealed behind him “Yep, I thought so” he said as he turned around, his jaw dropping at what he saw. He thought the job would be going through files for the warden, instead, there was a giant shelf with and spread all through the floor were toys, bits of plastic and computer pieces and other bits if metal “W-What is this?! They just want me to pick up their damn trash!?”

 

“Hello 2230” the voice chirped through the intercom “Thank you for choosing the chore of organization. Now, you must pick up the objects on the floor and place them where they belong. To help you focus, please enjoy this music” as soon as the words ended, a soft piece of classical music began coming from various speakers from around the room, leaving the annoyed man standing in the center of the room

 

“Really?” he said, shaking his head as he crouched down and grabbing one of the bits off the ground. It was a small piece of plastic, shaped like a cube “Why do they have this stuff here anyways?” he shrugged and chucked it to the shelf

 

*BUZZ!*

 

“Gah!” Scott screamed in shock as a loud buzzing sound came from the speakers, replacing the soft music that was there previously “The hell! What did I do?!” he shouted over the loud buzzing, but he got no response, only the continued loud sound coming. He looked around the room, where his eyes met the small plastic cube he had thrown onto the shelf, seeing that the spot where he had thrown it had a small plastic tag on it that indicated a small red ball. Plugging his ears, he ran over to the shelf and grabbed the cube, pulling off the shelf, which made the buzzing noise stop “Oh thank god…” he muttered as he looked at the small piece of plastic in his hands and back at the shelf, which he now realised, all of the spots had small bits with symbols on them, each one a different color. Looking over all the spots, he saw one that had a purple square on it, and he simply placed the cube on it

 

*PING*

 

He looked around at the new sound that came out of the speakers as the music began playing again, leaving Scott very confused

 

“All of this for just putting crap on a shelf?” he muttered to himself as he crouched and grabbed a green pyramid off the ground and walked over to its spot on the shelf “This is really strange…” he put the pyramid down on the correct spot

 

*PING*

 

The sound came again, clearly meaning to be a way to show he had done well

 

“Well, that thing is going to get annoying very fast…” the man muttered to himself as he grabbed an armful of shapes and began sorting them, the pinging coming every time he placed on it's correct spot

 

 

Despite what he told himself, Scott ended up enjoying the pinging sound by the time he was done picking up all of the shapes, he had begun to find the constant pinging kinda enjoyable

 

“Alright then, last one” Scott muttered to himself as he placed the small red cube on the correct shelf, hearing another satisfying ping as he did “Man, why did I think that would be bad?” he shook his head as he heard the hissing of his door opening up as the music cut out. Rubbing his eyes a little, Scott glanced out the door and to one of the windows, seeing the sun was right in the middle of the sky “Man, I hadn’t realised a few hours had gone by…” he glanced around the hall and saw that a few of the doors had been opened, but there was nobody there “Alright, if I remember right, the guy said that after work, we had lunch…” he muttered as he walked down the hall and back to the large cafeteria from earlier. As he walked through the doors, he saw that a few of the chairs where already occupied by other inmates, who seemed to be eating what seemed to be a sandwich of some kind “At least the food doesn't suck…” he said as he took his seat, the ground hissing open as the table raised up and one again locked him into place and the tube lowered from the ceiling, the small arms dropping a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it, alongside with a glass of what seemed to be orange juice, which he grasped and chugged down without hesitation, enjoying the buzzing sensation that it left behind as it went down, tha same sensation coming from the sandwich itself

 

“Well, it seems that your adapting very well, 2230” a familiar voice said to his side. Turning around, he saw the man that had greeted them the day before and had given the speech about the rules “I see that you're enjoying your food, huh?”

 

“Y-Yes I am sir” Scott stammered in surprise at the way the man was speaking to him

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday, didn’t I?” the man asked, clearly not expecting an answer “I’m the, warden for lack of a better word”

 

“W-Well, it’ nice to meet you sir” Scott said with a smile, feeling slightly funny as he stared at the man standing over him

 

“It's no problem for me” the warden said with a smile “After all, this is the culmination of my research”

 

“You're research?” Scott asked, feeling strangely small in front of the man

 

“That it is” the man said with a friendly smile on his face, which surprised the blonde, given how he had acted the day before “I spent quite a few years working on this procedure. It was made available as a form of therapy to the general public, but I believe it can have better applications here”

 

“Is that why they only chose twenty people?” he wondered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin that the tube handed him as it took away the used plate and glass

 

“Pretty much” the warden said with a kind smile, patting Scott on the shoulder as he walked away, greeting some of the other inmates on the way out

 

“Huh” Scott muttered as the chair in front of him hissed down, leaving him free to move once again. He stood up and glanced over to the glass, staring at his reflection which made him double take for a second, making him lean closer to take a look at it “I-Is my hair different?” he muttered as he passed his hand over the locks that fell over his eyes “The hell? It wasn’t this fluffy earlier…” he glanced down and frowned once again “This thing wasn’t fitting em this well when I first put it on…” and upon a closer inspection, he realized he was right. The sleeves of the suit reached further down his arm than it had done in the morning and his shorts weren’t hugging his thighs quite as much as it was earlier “What the fuck…” he muttered as he backed away from the glass and turned around with a scared look in his eyes

 

“Alright! Everyone who is done with their lunch, go back to the hall from before for you classes!” one of the guards screamed as they walked around the room, her eyes locking with his “Move it 2230!”

 

“B-But” he stammered, pointing at the glass “I’m not suppos-”

 

“Shut up!” the woman growled, grasping him by the shoulder and shoving him towards the door out “I don’t care if you think that you’ve gained weight or something, your still going to the class” with that, she shoved him outside of the cafeteria and pointed at doors even further down than the one from before “Now get moving!”

 

“Alright alright, calm down!” Scott stammered as he dashed down the hall towards the open doors, and entered the one that had his ID number stamped on the side. The inside of the room looked like an old fashioned classroom, with a projector hanging from the ceiling and a single, very plush red velvet chair in the center of the room with a pair of headphones planted on the back of it

 

“Hello 2230” the voice of the intercom chirped “Please take a seat and slip on the headphones”

 

“Oookay…” he muttered as he walked forward and took a seat, slipping said objects over his ears “Now wha-” he was interrupted by a low, whistling noise rang right into his ears, feeling as if it was rattling the very core of his brain, he felt his mouth hang open as thinking began to feel harder and harder “Can’t- focus on….. Duuuuh…” he thought as the whistling continued to course through him, until it sharpley ended, leaving him staring at the screen with a dumb look on his face and his brain completely blank

 

“Hello” a voice chirped through the headphones to the now blank mind of Scott “This will be your first lesson to become the ideal boy. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes….” the brain dead young man muttered as images began to flash through the screen. Images of children walking around, boys hugging, kissing, cleaning, picking up junk, bowing down to adults

 

“You are nothing more than an obedient boy” the voice whispered into his ears, pictures of a blonde haired boy getting patted on the head after completing a task, being given words of encouragement that made his chest puff up in joy

 

“Yes…. I’m just an obidient boy…” Scott muttered as drool fell from his lips as the images shifted once again. This time they showed the boy being scolded, and getting a smacking

 

“When you hear a buzzing, you have done something wrong and will feel bad for it”

 

“When I hear a buzz, I’ve been bad…” he muttered as loud buzzing blasted his ears, making him uncoisuly cringe

 

“When you hear a ping, it means that you’ve been good and will feel aroused and happy!” the images on the screen shifted to the boy moaning and smiling as if he was the happiest person in the world, as pinging noises rang all around him, making heat flow down to his crotch. For around the next hour, Scott simply sat there, drooling, as the machine kept repeating the same instructions and the same images over and over until it just suddenly shut off. Without saying another word, Scott robotically got to his feet and walked out of the now open door, and headed towards his room, ignoring every other person, until he entered the room and he heard a loud sound coming through the speakers

 

*PING*

 

“Gah!” the blonde moaned as arousal went through him, snapping him out of his trance “Wait… When did I get back here?” scratching his head, he glanced around the room, seeing that a small segment had opened up to reveal a small white table and chair, which had a plate of food and a glass of milk next to it, which he looked at as his stomach began to growl “Woah, guess lunch didn’t feel me up that much…” Scott muttered as he patted his belly, and walked over to the table, taking a seat and seeing what he was being served for dinner. On the plate was around five fish sticks and a glob of what seemed to be mashed potatoes, the smell of which made the blonde lick his lips in hunger as he grasped the fork and began to dig in “Alright, so dinner time…” he thought as he placed a fork full of food into his mouth “Guess I conked out for the classes… Seriously hope that doesn't get me into trouble though” he shuddered as, for some reason the idea of getting in trouble made him think of a loud, horrible buzzer that seemed to go right through into his soul “Brr, I really don’t want that!” he though as he chugged down the glass of warm milk, enjoying the tingling sensations it sent through his body “Ahh, that’s good milk” he muttered as he laid the glass back on the table and yawned, rubbing his eyes “Man I’m tired…”

 

“Attention everyone” the synthetic voice rang through the speakers “Light out will occur in two minutes. Unless you are not finished with your meal, please head to you're sleeping tube right away”

 

“Guess it is pretty late then…” Scott yawned as he walked to other side of the room, where the wall lifted up to reveal the same tube he had woken up in, slowly crawling in and resting his head against the pillow

 

*PING*

 

“Gah!” he moaned as a familiar noise came through the tubes hidden speakers as a slight hissing noise followed, Scott’s eyes beginning to droop and soon, he fell asleep, unaware of the audio that was playing inside of his tube.

 

And the following days for Scott where very similar to his first. For the next week, he would wake up to the tube lighting up and opening, followed by a breakfast that always left the same sensation on his throat and then going to work. His chore was one of the few bits of his day that did change, as every day it got more and more complex, going from simple colored shapes to blocks with letters to sheets of paper with complex numbers and titles he couldn’t really understand, but that didn’t matter, all he did was do his job, picking up the bits and enjoying the sensation that the lovely pinging sensation brought along with it. But after that, the days continued just as the always had, walking over to eat lunch and then heading off to classes, of which he could never remember entering, left him with may new instructions and orders, which he had begun to mutter under his breath when he was alone

 

“I’m always happy and kind… I always do whatever I’m told…. I love being an obidient kid… I was never anything else, and I must never think to be anything else, this is my life and I love it”

 

But despite this lessons, the biggest change came from Scott himself, thanks to the drugs being placed in his food and drink, he began to shrink and mold into the shape of the child he had always seen on the screens in class, with his blonde hair shifting to a brighter blonde and growing to be large and puffy, falling right over his now bright, slightly larger eyes, and, the biggest change of all was that he shrank to a height of 54.5”, and he could not happier, thanks to his conditioning, he was ecstatic to become more and more like what he was trained to be, a obidient, happy little servant. And now as the sun came over the building on a sunday, exactly one week after he entered it, the now young boy yawned and opened his eyes for his final day within its walls.

 

“Gaaah!” he yawned as he sat up from the fluffy inside of his tube, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the familiar plain white room that greeted him

 

“Good morning everyone” the synthetic voice chirped through the cell, which made Scott beam with happiness and hopped off the tube, stretching

 

“Morning Inter~” he sang as he dashed to the door as it slid open to reveal the hall, and around twenty other people the same height as him, who he waved at on the way to the cafeteria, where he sat on his designated, getting locked into place with his usual breakfast lowering down in front of him. But instead of the usual calm that followed the food, something else began

 

“I will not eat anymore of these things!” one of the other shouted, wriggiling his way free of the table and stepping on top of it all, shouting at all of the people still sitting “Look at what these bastards are doing to us! Using these damned machines, they are turning us into servants, things that go against the natural order of the world!”

 

“2547!” one of the guards shouted, rushing forwards as other people began screaming along with 2547, also wrigiling themselves free of the chairs and began screaming as well “Get back into you're seat right now!”

 

“Never!” 2547 screamed, grabbing the knife off his table and hoping off, pointing it right at the guard, waving at all of the others who managed to free themselves to gather around him. Despite being short like all the others, 2547 was slightly taller than all of the others so he was slightly more threatening while wielding a knife “We will not be bound by your unnatural machines!”

 

“Aye!” every single one of the inmates standing screamed, all of them holding knives up as they closed in, making Scott tremble in his seat as they glared at him

 

“What are they talking about?” he though nervously as they closed in on the guard, who simply glared at the one in charge

 

“This is the only warning your getting” he sneered at 2547, grasping something from his belt and holding it up for all of them to see, which seemed to be a small device with two buttons, one red and one blue “Get back into you're seats or else”

 

“Hahaha, you really think you scare us with that thing?” someone in the crowd shouted, making all of them laugh as the closed in, 2547 twirling his knife as he closed in on the guard, who simply frowned and pressed the red button, making all of the speakers in the room switch on and, quickly noticing what was happening, Scott covered his ears before the most hated sound in the facility rang through the whole room

 

*BUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

 

“Gah!” almost everyone screamed in pain, falling down to the floor in heaps as they attempted to cover their ears as tears streamed out of their eyes, the sound ringing through all of the facility. Scott tried to hold the tears back as he shut his eyes, his ears still plugged

 

“This wasn’t for me. I was a good boy, they were bad. I was a good boy, they were bad” he repeated in his head until the buzzing ended. He slowly opened his eyes to see that all of the others in the cafeteria where laying on the ground, most of them rocking themselves back and forth muttering under his breath

 

“Please don’t punish me, I’ll be good” he heard the closest one say, making him wince a little in pity, that disappeared as soon as he saw that the doors had opened, and in walked the warden, flanked by two more guards, both of them holding the same devices that the one in the room had just used

 

“Well, now I see why you activated the punisher” the warden said as he walked in, stepping around the boys on the floor

 

“Yes sir” the guard answered “All of the inmates got up and attempted to revolt”

 

“Hmm” the warden said as he scanned the room “Is that so?”

 

“Yes sir” the guard said, nodding “It's a bit of a shame, but I think we’ll have to reinforce the training for all twenty prisoners”

 

“Nineteen” the warden corrected, his eyes locking on to Scott, and began walking to him “Looks like on of them didn’t act bad after all”

 

“Y-Yes sir” Scott stammers, standing up straight “I stayed in my seat when they all started going nuts, like a good boy”

 

“Perfect” the warden said, patting him on the head, and grabbed a similar remote on his belt and pressed the blue button “Here’s your reward”

 

*PING*

 

“Gah!” Scott moaned as pleasure ran through his whole body, making him blush in happiness

 

“Looks like someone is ready for graduation” the warden said, smiling at Scott

 

“Graduation?” the blonde wondered

 

“That means you have more class to go and you’ll be free to go”

 

“Really!?” Scott squealed in happiness

 

“Yes” he said with a grin on his face, pressing a button on the back of the chair that made the table retract back down to the ground “Do you want to go right now?”

 

“Yes sir!” Scott said, hopping off the chair and dashing alongside the warden as he led him down a familiar hallway, a door opening near the end of it

 

“Now, this class will be a lot like your other ones. As soon as you're done with it, a door will open and lead you over to the reception area where you’ll be released”

 

“Alright sir” the blonde said as he stepped into a near identical room as the one he normally visited at night, a single plush chair in front of a screen being light up by a large projector. The only difference was the large metallic doors was over to the left of the room. Knowing exactly what to do, and excited to be free, he plopped down onto the chair and slipped the headphones on, and like all the nights before, a piercing tone rang through them, knocking him into a semi conscious state as the projector buzzed to life

 

“You are a servant” the voice rang in his headphones, implanting themselves into his mind “You were made to serve other people. You are never meant to make big decisions on your own, you depend on your master to make these for you”

 

“I was made to serve others….” he muttered in his stupor, the words implanting themselves into his empty mind “I can’t make decisions on my own, I need my master to make them for me…”

 

“You have no name” the voice rang for one last time, giving him his final lesson “All you have is your number. You whole identity is this number. You are 2230”

 

“I have no name…” he muttered once again, everything having to do with his identity, his name, old age, everything, drained right out of him “All I have is my number, my whole identity is this number. I am 2230…”

 

“Good boy!”

 

*PING*

 

“Gah!” 2230 gasped in pleasure, snapping him out of the trance as he looked around, seeing that the metal door that was closed earlier was now open. Remembering the instruction given to him, he hopped off the chair and ran through the door, dashing down the hall, arriving in front of another large metal door.

 

“I hope that I’m ready to get a master soon!” 2230 thought, forgetting about the idea of freedom he had a few minutes ago. The door then slid open, and standing there was the warden, giving him a nice smile and holding out his hand to him, which he gladly took

 

“Good boy 2230” the warden said with a smile, giving a pat on the head

 

“Thank you warden” 2230 responded, stepping out into a very nice looking room, where there was a large couch and a huge glass wall, with an open door on it. But the thing that really drew his attention was the two people sitting on the couch. There was a tall woman with caramel colored and black hair skin wearing a business suit and next to her was a boy, around ten years old with the same skin and hair color on them, who looked up them and stood up, walking towards them

 

“Ah, so this is the one?” the woman asked, still holding the boy’s hand, who looked over 2230 with curiosity and shyness

 

“Yes it is, Secretary General” the warden stated, turning to 2230 “Alright boy, are you ready to leave this place?”

 

“Leave? She’s my master?” the blonde wondered, looking over the pair in front of them

 

“No, I’m not” the woman said, pointing at the boy next to him “He is”

 

“Y-Yeah. I am” the boy said with a shy smile

 

“Well, nice to meet you master” 2230 said, walking forward a little to stand right in front of the other boy. His master blushed before he leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the lips

 

“Nice to meet you Two-too” his master said, giving him a nickname

 

“So, I take it he’s done?” his master’s mother asked the warden

 

“Yes he is” the warden said in response “He’s the example of everything we stand to do.”

 

“Well, we will see how he takes to servitude.” the woman said, turning around and heading for the door

 

“Come on Two-too” his master said, taking his hand and leading him outside, towards a large, black limo that was waiting for them. 2230 smile as he was led away, happy to serve his master, his life as Scott completely forgotten.


End file.
